


Elgar'ladarelan

by faerieavalon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerieavalon/pseuds/faerieavalon
Summary: Nia loved Dragon Age more than any other game she ever played. It had everything she could dream of: elves, dwarves, and most importantly magic. A practicing witch for most of her life, it became hard to hold onto faith in things that no one else could see. One night, lost in her dreams, she leaps before she looks and wakes up in a whole new world that she thought couldn't possibly be real. But now it is and she knows far too much. Can that knowledge help others in time or will it only get her in the path of danger?**AN: This story is on hold for major rewrite/editing. It will be back updating as soon as my long fic is finished. Thank you all!!**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I started this story with the idea of an entirely self-indulgent MGIT and I intend to keep that theme. Adult language is prevalent, and the rating may go up down the road. Please be aware that updates will not be committed to a schedule as of yet. If that changes, I will update. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing this!!

Nia rolled her head from side to side and let out a sigh. It had been a long day of almosts and she was ready for it to be over. She reached across her desk to hit the volume control and power buttons for her computer. Each night was the same pattern. If she was less trusting she would lock the computer or shut it down completely. Her daughter had more tech than she did so it wasn’t a huge concern. Her in mind, Nia did the nightly checks; all three doors were locked, the dog was in her kennel and softly snoring, and the budding teenager, while not asleep or even pretending to be, was in bed.

“Night,” she called softly from the doorway.

“Huh?” A dark-haired head peeked up over the cluttered desk by the bed. “Oh. Night mom!”

“Try not to stay up too late, okay? And don’t forget, I work tomorrow so I’ll be leaving early.”

“Okay, mom.” She sank back down, changing the song on her tablet. “Night!”

Turning out the hall light, Nia made her way to her room. Even in a fully dark house, she could find her way. Two of her cats, however, tried their best to trip her up. She muttered a soft curse at the fat felines and stepped over their wrestling match to get to her laptop.

A white furry head popped up from his curled spot by her pillows. He meowed a gentle question at her as she sat on the edge of the bed. His blue eye opened first, followed slowly by his gold. She laughed lightly at him, waiting for the old computer to wake up.

“Hey, Pangur. It’s almost time, okay?”

One hand scratching at his chin and ear and the other entering her password, it was the same as every other night. As soon as you-tube appeared on her screen, she refreshed the last video and tilted the screen back down. Ambient nature and classical music worked best. When she got up, Pangur reached out and batted her hand twice in rapid succession. She could almost see his frown.

“I promise I’ll make it quick tonight.”

Going to her altar, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Letting her breath back out slowly and opening her eyes again, she got her supplies together. She filled the glass, lit the candle and incense, set aside her offerings, and rang the bell. Every night before bed she went through the same motions. Every night she felt the energy flow through her, warming her arms and hands. Every night she felt the presence of something, of someone, trying to reach out to her but never quite making it through. Every night a small voice in the back of her mind questioned if it was all part of her imagination or something more.

This night would be different, she hoped. If not, then at least she tried. Being a witch in the modern age only worked with effort. Feet flat on the floor, Nia closed her eyes again and took a few long, deep breaths. The faint music hovered in the back of her thoughts. She let every mundane worry fade from her mind and reached inward to her connection to the universal energies and spiritual plane.

The energy crawled its way up her legs as she said the words to summon it. Through her torso and down to the tips of her fingers it tingled faintly along her skin. It flowed up her neck to the crown of her head and out, rejoining the universe from which it came. Alight, warm with energy and purpose, she followed her practice step by step. She greeted the spirits in turn, and offered the cake and wine. Sitting on the floor, she focused on her breathing and connection to the universe. Meditating was always the hardest part. Her mind always wanted to wander.

At the end, as always, she sat cross legged on the floor and opened her journal to note her thoughts. Lingering incense smoke mixed pleasantly with the sulfur scent of snuffed out candles. Daily thoughts and new ideas born from the night’s ritual became real sentences on the page. Her pen slid an inky smear across the page as a furry head bopped the book nearly out of her hands.

“Dammit, Wash. Give me five more minutes, okay?”

A ginger tabby face appeared over the edge of the book. His eyes closed while he purred and rubbed his cheek along the corner of her page, butting it again for good measure. There wasn’t an ounce of guilt or regret in his entire, furry face. Nia sighed and smiled. She marked her page and put away the book. He wouldn’t listen and her train of thought was gone anyway.

Scooping up the large cat in her arms, she unceremoniously dumped him on the bed. He went straight for her pillows and flopped over on his side. Pangur gave her a look that explained how displeased he was to be sharing the space before he moved over. Nia patted them each in turn, shoved them both a little to make room, and crawled into bed.

“Play nice boys,” she yawned. “If you don’t let me sleep tonight, you’re going to be in trouble in the morning.”

They settled in on either side of her, only fussing slightly when she stretched to turn out the light. Nia fell asleep to the sounds of flutes from her music player and the chorus of her cats purring. No magical insight had come through, but she called it a victory anyway.

Ever since she was a child she’d been able to recognize and manipulate her dreams. This night was no different. It picked up where her ritual thoughts left off; it began with fog. She stretched out a hand, almost feeling the weight of moisture in the air around her. This dream gave her a simple outfit, just a short, sleeveless, grey dress and leggings that stopped at her shins. She could feel a chill in the air, pricking across her arms and lower legs. Bare feet on the cool ground, she followed the path that appeared before her. As she walked, the fog shifted and parted like a curtain. Nia saw she stood on a path laid with thick stones so old their edges ran smooth. The earth on either side was barren. Any grass or plants that might have grown were long dead, leaving behind just withered strands of stems and leaves. Pillars and segments of walls scattered loosely around her, hinting at buildings that once stood tall and proud. The sky above was dark and grey. No stars, sun, or moon lit from above nor were there candles or lights of any kind. The space was still lit, a soft, ambient light from all around.

This was a place she simply called Between. A common area to see in deep trance, she hadn’t visited in a dream before. Trusting her senses, she moved forward. Her feet patted lightly on the stones, making the only sound she could hear. Everything felt like it was waiting. It wasn’t long before she found she wasn’t alone. A small, red fox slumbered on a rise of stones. It laid still until she was close enough to touch it. One dark eye opened, its pupil contracting sharply to focus on her. Uncurling from its perch slowly, it stretched from the tip of its nose to the tip of its tail. Nia watched and waited. When it was satisfied, it turned its attention on her with a slight tilt of its head.

“Are you going to talk to me today?”

She asked the question every time, never expecting a response. Her fox friend was a spirit guide she met through her trance practice and it always gave her a peculiar attitude. The first time they met he didn’t even want to keep his shape, never mind answer her question. Spirit guides were supposed to confirm who they were and that they were helping, but nothing in her life ever went according to standard plan. This was no different. Still, she always asked. Just in case it changed its mind. It was a trickster spirit, after all. It could behave properly just out of spite.

It hopped down from the stones and started down the path silently. When it realized she wasn’t following, it turned to stare. Animals didn’t look annoyed easily but this fox was doing its best. She could almost see it tapping its foot impatiently. It normally wasn’t so serious so this had to be something important. Nia nodded, accepting the silent request, and followed.

The path soon began to change. Familiar ruins gave way to a thin forest. As more and more trees appeared around them, the fog beyond it began to thicken and close in. It wasn’t long before she was having trouble seeing further than an arm’s reach forward or back. The fox was nearly out of sight, too. Only his flickering, bright red tail could be seen.

“Wait,” she called. “I can’t see you. Where are we going?”

The fox ignored her questions and concerns and kept right on walking. Within moments, it was gone out of sight. Unsure of where she was, losing track of her spirit guide, and feeling overwhelmed by the sheer power radiating in this place, Nia stopped. This didn’t feel safe anymore. She had to go back and try again another time. She had to wake up.

Letting out a breath, she willed herself to see the ruins again, to feel the stones beneath her feet and the stillness in the air. Hands outstretched, she motioned to part the fog and reveal her path back. Nothing happened. Or, more importantly, nothing she wanted happened. Instead the fog grew thicker. It turned green. The thought that she was no longer in control of her dream made her shiver.

“Hello?” She called out, hoping her spirit guide was still near. “I need to go back. Can you show me the way?”

** _“Show me the way?”_ **

The voice floated around her, echoing from every direction. It mimicked her words with a softer tone, almost testing out the right way to speak. She shivered again. The longer she stayed in this place the more real it felt.

“Where are you?”

Nia heard her voice waiver and swallowed hard. Showing her fear wouldn’t keep her safe. It wouldn’t return her to her body, to her daughter. She tucked her fear behind squared shoulders and clenched her hands into fists to focus.

“I can’t see you. I need you to help me.”

_ **“Help me.”** _

The noticeably feminine voice parroted her words back to her again, matching her tone perfectly that time. It sounded closer. Something lingered in the air, filling the silence that followed the strange voice. Nia breathed it in, bringing tears to her eyes. It was sorrow and fear. Her own fear of being stuck left her mind. This was a dream and she could change it. The pain in this creature or spirit, or whatever it was, became her pain and she made the only choice she had left.

“I will help you if you help me. Where are you?”

The fog brightened and condensed all at once. Nia let out a cry of surprise and had to shield her eyes from the light. A rumble like thunder echoed in the air.

** _“Help us. Please come.”_ **

“Us? Great. Now it’s us. What’s next, them? We?” She sighed in resignation, thankful that it at least wasn’t going to keep imitating her.

Nia took a slow step forward. The fog parted enough to allow it. She tried another step with the same result. The light was still too bright to do much more than squint and hope for the best, but at least a path of sorts was opening up before her one step at a time.

** _“Come closer. Nearly there.”_ **

The voice was louder now. Eyes nearly shut against the light, Nia felt her fingertips touch something solid and cold. She stretched out her hand and flattened it against the object. It was smooth, unmoving, and quite large. The light began to dim enough that she could open her eyes.

** _“You will help us.”_ **

Finally able to focus, she saw the object she was touching was an over-sized mirror. The gilt frame twisted in ornate patterns far above her head and further out to the sides than her arms could reach. Pretty as it was, she was stopped cold by what it showed her. Within the mirror was a field and distant village, not her own reflection. She knew what this was. A mirror to another place, not just a reflection was something from stories or dreams. Whatever the truth, she realized she was no longer in control.

“Oh, shit.”

The surface of the mirror shifted under her hand suddenly, setting her off-balance enough and she fell through. Nia squeaked in surprise, grateful that no one watched her graceless tumble. Instead of falling face first into the dirt as she expected, she was floating gently down. Her forward momentum slowed and when she spun her arms in a backwards motion she could center herself upright. Still she kept falling down to somewhere she couldn’t see. Below her feet was just darkness.

“Curiouser and curiouser,” she muttered. “If I see a white rabbit, I’m kicking it.”

The further she fell, the more the darkness around her began to change. At first the light from the mirror above was the only illumination. It grew fainter the deeper she went only to be replaced with a soft, blue glow. Thin, widely spaced lines wove around her like roots in the earth. If she extended her arms all the way out, she could almost touch them. For fear of both losing her balance and the possibility of being hurt by the contact, she pulled her arms back in.

Unable to lean to either side or forward, Nia huffed impatiently and stared at the earthen walls as they passed by. If she squinted, she could almost see a pattern in the blue lines she refused to admit to herself were veins. If they were just lights, then this could still be a dream. Clinging to the faint hope was getting harder and harder to manage.

With a thud, she came to rest in an ungraceful heap on the ground. Her legs folded with the unexpected presence of something solid under her feet. Rising with a few muttered grumbles, she dusted off her dress and legs before looking around. Above her she could only see the tunnel. Even the light from the mirror above was too far gone to see. From the ambient blue around her, she could see the tunnel continued a bit forward. Unable to go back, she at least was thankful for the ability to walk the rest of the way.

Around a bend, she saw another glowing mirror. This time it wasn’t alone. A humanoid shape floated in the air by the intricate frame. While the mirror was a soft, white light, this being had more of a golden hue. With no definable facial features, Nia wasn’t sure if it was looking at her. To be polite regardless, she smiled and waved.

“Um, hello there.”

The gold light dimmed slightly for a moment before it spoke in that same voice she heard calling her before.

** _“You will help us.”_ **

“Who are you?” Nia frowned. “Where am I?”

** _“I am Temperance. You are Between.”_ **

Nia let out a breath slowly. The last few strands of hope that clung to this all being in her head snapped. Fear curled in her chest and rolled down her limbs. She clenched her fists at her sides to keep from shaking.

“I’m not dreaming. Am I?”

** _“This is not a dream. You are Between. You will help us.”_ **

Temperance shifted and began to move away from the mirror and towards Nia. She wanted to flinch and take a step back out of reflex but found the urge completely gone. The closer it got, the more comfortable that she felt. Nia bit her bottom lip to fight back the tears gathering in her eyes. If this wasn’t a dream, and this being was what it claimed to be, then she really had gone too far from home.

“Will I be able to go back when you’re finished with me?” Nia’s voice broke, making her close her eyes tight to reign her emotions back in. “What about my daughter? My family? They need me too.”

If a being without a true face could look sad, Temperance did its best to imitate that emotion. It dimmed its light and lowered its head.

** _“There is no back. Only forward. Someone will take your place. You are needed. You will help.”_ **

Nia frowned. “What do you mean, take my place? My daughter needs me! No one knows how to make sure-”

Temperance flickered, stopping Nia mid sentence. Calm as its presence made her, the drive to protect her daughter was even stronger.

** _“One of us will take your place. Balance will be maintained. They will know what you know. They will love how you love. They will have Compassion.”_ **

The mirror rippled and a blue orb of light flowed out. It danced between them, looping around Nia’s legs twice before coming to a stop at eye level. If she tried very hard she could almost hear it laugh. Lifting a hand slowly, she reached out to touch it but it danced away.

**_“They will take your place,”_** Temperance said evenly. _**“They will learn your ways. You have to give permission.”**_

“I understand.”

Nia nodded and reached out again. Her hand trembled in the empty space between her and the blue orb. If she had to do this, she could think about the price later. Her daughter would still be loved. That would be enough. It would have to be if she couldn’t go back herself.

The orb floated closer and laid itself in the palm of her hand. In a blinding flash, something changed. Her head throbbed, threatening a migraine. The orb shot away and up, back the way she had come. Blinking furiously to remove the black spots from her vision, Nia stumbled but stayed on her feet.

** _“We are running out of time. You must come now.”_ **

“Yeah, sure. Just give me a second.”

She knew what would come next. Eyes still a bit blurry, she shuffled more than walked towards the portal she couldn’t call a mirror anymore. The frame was cool under her hand. Her thumb grazed against the glass, sending out a wave much like a stone falling into the stillest of water. Nia took a deep breath and looked over at Temperance one more time.

“Thanks, I guess?”

The being, spirit, flickered much like the orb had done. It was laughing.

** _“I am your guide. I will be with you.”_ **

Nia smiled. Better to have a friend of sorts than know no one at all. She took a deep breath and released her grip on the frame of the eluvian. It wasn’t just a mirror; another truth she would have to accept.

“Then I suppose we should get going.”

Before doubt could stop her, Nia stepped through the eluvian. Her eyes squeezed shut at the touch of its magic. Every sense within her flared, causing her to cry out and stumble through the other side. Falling forward to her hands and knees, she at least felt a hard ground beneath her palms and smelled fresh, clean air before a blinding headache took her thoughts and consciousness fled.


	2. Chapter 2

Nia shifted her legs, feeling her mind start to wake. Her head throbbed like it did when the air pressure changed. As an act of defiance, she grumbled and threw her arm over her face to cover her eyes. Whatever the world wanted, it could wait five more minutes. She tried to roll over on her side, but a weight on her chest kept her still. She fumbled with her free hand to find the reason. As expected, her fingers found fur and a lean body with a long tail.

“Pangur.” Her voice sounded rough and raw even to her own ears. “Get off. I’ll feed you in a few minutes.”

He might weigh less than half what her other two cats did, but her oldest boy could make a point when he needed it. In this case, he sat up instead of laying down, making sure to press his toes into her sternum.

“Ow, buddy, what the heck.”

She nudged him with a bit more conviction, moving more under the blankets. Normally that was enough to send him running.

** _“You need to wake up now.”_ **

Nia’s eyes flew open as the rest of her body tensed. As expected, her white cat sat on her chest, looking faintly annoyed. His odd colored eyes stared back at her, one gold and one blue. He blinked and for a moment she saw them glow.

“What the actual fuck,” she whispered.

Torn between panic and the possibility of having lost her mind, she froze in place. Pangur, or whatever had taken over her cat, tilted his head and the soft glow returned to his eyes.

** _“You need to be awake now.”_ **

The voice from her dream came from him even though he didn’t open his mouth to speak. A part of her wanted to deny the whole experience even if it was staring her straight in the face. The longer she looked at the cat with his still illuminated eyes, the harder it became to rationalize it away.

“Holy shit, that wasn’t a dream.” She let out a tight sigh. “Was it?”

** _“It was and it was not.”_ **

Nia sighed. “Thanks. Super helpful.”

It didn’t take long for Nia to realize he wasn’t the only thing out of place. Still refusing to move a muscle, her eyes scanned the room. She expected to see bookshelves, her altar, and that awkward painting she did at a work party once. What she actually saw was plain, wooden walls with no decoration and a simple table with a pitcher and wide bowl. The blanket she clutched in her fingers was rough, not the soft fleece it should have been.

“Great plan, Nia,” she muttered more to herself than anyone else. “Just because you can do a thing, doesn’t mean you should.”

Pangur blinked and inclined his head. If he were a person, she would assume he was trying to look confused. But he was a cat. Mostly. Cats didn’t shake their head or frown.

** _“You are here now. You will help us.”_ **

“Where is here? And who is ‘us’?”

_ **“Here is the other side of Between. This is where you will help us."** _

Nia blinked, trying and failing to translate the cryptic message. It didn't help. She sighed. This was a lot to take in and her head had begun to hurt.

“Okay, let me try it this way. I’ll ask a question and you answer yes or no. Will that work?”

** _“That is agreeable.”_ **

“Good enough.” Nia sighed. Asking directly meant she had to say the words herself. Saying it out loud made it real. She could either continue to pretend or embrace the madness and roll with it.

“Are you my guide? Temperance?”

** _“Yes.”_ **

“Am I still on Earth?”

_ **“No.”** _

“Am I-” Nia closed her hands into fists under the blankets to keep from shaking. “Am I in Thedas?”

_ **“Yes.”** _

“Shit.”

** _“That was not a question.”_ **

“Yeah, I’m aware. Just, just give me a minute. It’s not a small thing to realize I’ve hopped into a fantasy world, okay?”

** _“This is not a fantasy.”_ **

Nia scoffed and raised an eyebrow at Temperance the cat. “Well it was to me until today.”

It was too much to take in all at once. Nia collapsed back onto the bed and covered her face with her hands. She knew begging the universe for a reset button wouldn’t make it all go back to normal, but she could still try to pretend everything was a hallucination for a minute or two. Temperance at least climbed off her chest. She felt the blankets move as he sat beside her instead.

** _“There is no back. Only forward. You are needed. You gave consent.”_ **

“Yeah, I did, didn’t I?” Nia groaned, rubbing at her face roughly. “I’m smart like that. Just saying yes to an ominous voice in a dream without reading the fine print.”

The door to the room creaked open slowly, pulling Nia from her downward spiral and throwing her to the edge of a new panic. The person that walked in moved slowly but with a confident grace. She smiled at Nia’s wide-eyed stare.

“Ah, good. I was wondering when you might wake up.”

A brief flash of relief settled Nia’s stomach. The woman spoke a language she understood. Her voice hummed around the consonants as if she was used to speaking in a more fluid tone, but Nia understood her perfectly. Seeming not to notice Nia’s initial discomfort, the woman smiled, deepening the wrinkles around her eyes and lips.

“I asked your friend there but he didn’t want to talk to me.” She laughed. “Some animals can be so testy.”

It wasn’t the woman’s age that kept Nia silent and staring. Nor was it her simple, dark dress, the brightly colored scarves layered around her waist, sun-darkened golden skin, grey-streaked ebony hair, or the tray in her hands with a steaming bowl and bit of bread that she could smell as soon as she entered the room. It wasn’t the gold cords and disks around her neck, the soft jingle of charms as she moved, or even the way she spoke to the cat by Nia’s side. It was the woman’s ears. They were so much longer than Nia expected, curving up to soft points at their tips. She had to be an elf. A real, living, not make-up and special effects made, elf.

Realizing the error of her actions, Nia flushed bright red, feeling the heat on her cheeks and neck. Tearing her eyes away, she looked everywhere except at the woman. She sat up carefully and folded her hands in her lap, trying not to appear as awkward as she felt.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to stare. I’ve never met an elf before. Not that there’s anything wrong with being an elf! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Or cause you any trouble. I don’t even know how I got here. Or where here is, really.” She was rambling and she knew it but she couldn’t stop. “I can go. Somewhere. Or help pay you back somehow. For taking me in and all.”

The woman waited for Nia to pause for breath before she lifted her hand to stop her altogether. She laughed again, shaking her head. Setting the tray of food on the table, she beckoned Nia to attend to it.

“Don’t you worry about that, child. I’ve taken care of many lost souls in my day, even if you are odd. You’re no burden. Come. Eat. I can help you understand.”

She reminded Nia so much of her grandmother’s sister. Easily the kindest woman she had ever known and never turned down a person in need, her great-aunt was the only family she still counted as true. They’d had many talks about life, the universe, and everything over the years and Nia never once feared her judgement. Following her instincts, she decided to give this woman the same trust.

“Thank you.”

Nia climbed out of bed slowly, making sure nothing hurt or was sore. She was wearing the same outfit as in her dream. The dress and leggings felt like a soft cotton and fitted her perfectly, unlike anything she ever bought in a store. Aside from the stress headache whispering behind her eyes, she felt completely normal. Nia started with the bread, tearing off a small piece and popping it into her mouth. It tasted better than anything she ever bought in a store. Suppressing a soft groan of approval, she tucked into the surprisingly hearty meal.

“Let’s start with the simple answers, yes? My Claudio found you in the woods alone, with no shoes, soft feet, and no supplies. Even close to a quiet place like this can be dangerous at night. So he brought you home to me. He loves to bring me surprises.” The woman smiled again and inclined her head. “I am Sora. You are in my home and welcome to stay as long as you need.”

Nia nodded, accepting the story. She remembered falling through the eluvian and then nothing. It had to have been more traumatic of a passage than she thought if she hadn’t woken or had any dreams in that time. Still, that didn’t paint a clear enough picture for her to feel comfortable.

“You have a lovely home. From what I’ve seen of it, anyway.” Nia cringed, feeling more awkward by the moment. “This may seem like an odd question, but where exactly are we? Ferelden? Orlais?”

“We are in Pozo. It's not famous outside of Rivain but we do well enough." She laughed and waved away Nia's confusion. "Never you mind an old woman's nonsense. We're a half day trek from Ayesleigh. Is that a landmark you know?”

Shoulders sagging in relief, Nia nodded. She couldn’t believe her luck. From what she remembered, Rivain was far enough from most of the big problems that she should be safe for some time. As long as she kept her head down and her mouth shut, she could get her bearings before something else went wrong.

“Thanks, Sora. Um, one other big question. Might sound strange but I'm serious.” She never thought she’d ever have to ask this, but this was becoming her normal now. The easiest way to say it was usually best so she didn’t mince words. “What year is it?”

Sora set a hand on the table and looked closely at Nia. Her brows knitted and her lips pursed as if she was trying to figure out the pattern to a puzzle without a guide. She answered this question slowly and carefully, speaking one word clearly at a time.

“How hard did you hit your head? It’s 9:39 Dragon.”

Nia’s jaw fell open in surprise. She turned and stared at Temperance, her mind running faster than her voice could catch. He only blinked and stared back. She rolled her eyes and tugged her hands through the tangled waves of her copper hair. Groaning in frustration, she started pacing the floor and muttering to herself.

“Shit, shit, shit. Okay. You can do this. You’ll be fine. You know what’s coming so you can hide and just stay away from trouble until it all blows over-”

She clapped a hand over her mouth in horror, realizing she had been speaking aloud. Looking up at Sora and seeing her worried, almost frightened stare back, Nia dropped her hands to her sides and offered a crooked smile.

“Sorry. I know I sound a bit mad. I’m not. I’m not dangerous at least. Promise. That just wasn’t exactly the answer I was expecting. Not that I knew what to expect. Not that I know anything at all anymore.” Nia sighed. “Rambling again. Sorry.”

Flopping back onto the bed, she gave Temperance a nudge. “You could have told me any of that sooner.”

** _“This is when you are needed. Sooner would not have been correct.”_ **

“Great. Thanks.” Nia rolled her eyes. “I can check off time travel from my to-do list, too.”

** _“You have not been changed.”_ **

“Even better. So the rest of the universe loses eight years but I don’t? I’m not thanking you for that one.”

Temperance tilted his head again. **_“This is now. You have always been now. Time moves differently on this side.”_**

Nia frowned, catching up slowly. If time moved slower in Thedas, then that meant time moved faster back home. So even if she could go back, there was no way of knowing how much time she would have lost. She grabbed onto the sides of the bed tightly to stop her hands from shaking.

“Well, shit.” she muttered, “I know how you feel now, Oisín.”

Sora hummed, a discontented noise. “You are a tricky one, aren’t you? Both of you.”

“You heard all that?” Nia’s mouth fell open in shock. She looked from Sora to Temperance and back again. “You can hear him, too?”

“I’m a seer.” Sora smiled like it was the most obvious thing in the universe. “I’ve been speaking with spirits, and more importantly listening to them, longer than anyone else.”

Nia stared at the floor, unsure how to respond to that. She had to get her thoughts straight. In order of importance, she now knew where she was, when she was, and who she was with. Falling into the care of a Rivani seer was a stroke of luck. Maybe this nice, old lady wouldn’t think she was completely out of her mind. So long as she kept the whole from another world and the future part to herself, Nia could control reactions. It was the best bit of solid good news and she was clinging to it like the life raft it was.

She absently reached up to tug on the thin, silver cuff earring she always wore. Unlike everything else new that had happened, that was still where she expected it to be. Silly as it seemed, it was a comfort to have something reliable and familiar at hand. Tracing the twists along its ridge, she was able to focus on what to do next.

“Sora,” she began again slowly, “Thank you for your hospitality and care. I am so lost and I can’t begin to explain or understand how all this happened to me. Had I been found by nearly anyone else I would probably be dead by now. I don't want to impose but-”

Sora sat on the bed beside her and patted her knee gently. For all the chaos Nia threw into her life, she didn’t seem too upset by it. If anything, she seemed amused. Another gift.

“Don’t worry yourself, now. The spirits choose us for a reason. It’s just a matter of finding out what that reason is. If I can find space in my home for them, I’m sure I can find a space for you, too.”

Her words were exactly what Nia wanted to hear. Letting out a soft sigh of relief, she smiled at the older woman and nodded her agreement.

“I would appreciate that more than anything. And I can be useful. I know a little about a lot of things and I learn quickly.” Realizing a slip of her manners, Nia blushed and offered a hand in greeting. “My name is Nia, by the way. I’m so happy to meet you. I’m here to help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Sora is a fan of dad jokes. Pozo, the name of her village, means well in Spanish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, I changed Asha's name to Sora between last chapter and this one. It bugged me that I named her 'woman' in Elven. If you're a new reader you won't even notice because previous chapters have already been corrected. Thank you one and all for reading and commenting when you're able.

It turned out that all the learning how to do jobs montages Nia watched on television, movies, and even in games her whole life were bold-faced lies. Nothing about it was cute, quick, or easy. It was all hard, sometimes painful, work. There wasn’t even any background music. All of her technology-based skills were useless in a world where electricity doesn’t exist and most of her hands-on skills were rusty at best. Her old girl scout leaders would be horrified. Since she wasn’t about to try and explain the internet to Sora, never mind travel from another world, she just muttered something about not getting out much, apologized, and moved on. At least she could find some comfort in the fact that she was only sort-of bad at a lot of skills most people half her age had mastered.

The days that followed her arrival were difficult. Luckily for Nia, Sora was a patient teacher. One of the first things they did was work on her skills with a needle and thread. Nia had lived simply in her own world but arriving in Thedas with only the clothes on her back was something else. Sora had a couple of dresses they let could out to fit Nia’s curvier frame. Pricking her fingers more times than she wanted to count, she survived. They would be a little short but they would do. As she worked, Sora would tell her stories about the local spirits and how they helped the community.

Nia eventually managed to find a few tasks she was able to do unsupervised. Mending clothes for others, stirring pots, washing dishes, and crushing herbs for tonics and tinctures helped the seer most. She was especially needed on days when Sora’s hands ached. Nia was able to keep supplies stocked and moving out the door when people came with a need.

In a village this small, someone always had a need. Sometimes it was simple, like treating a rash or a mild burn with a salve. Other times it was complex and Sora would lock herself away in a side room to find solutions. Nia could hear her muttering through the thick wooden door. Incense smoke perfumed the whole house and Sora would be in there for a few days, only coming out for tea or to relieve herself. Once word got out that Sora was communicating with the spirits there were few visitors. Nia usually busied herself with cleaning during the slow times. It was nearly impossible to get working a scrub brush across the floors or a rag over the shelves wrong.

Sora was a fine healer and confidant to her charges. They loved her like she was their blood family. Nia had expected Sora to be a magic user of some sort but it was a few weeks into her stay before she witnessed it. It wasn’t long before Sora proved her correct. Telahmis, one of the men in town, had slipped when splitting wood. The axe bit into his leg instead of the intended target. Nia heard his cries from her room upstairs and rushed down to help. His brother had carried him in from the fields. Sora was already cleaning and dressing the wound. Both her small, wrinkled hands pressed against his skin tightly and started to glow. The sight froze Nia in her tracks. She couldn’t help but stare. It was just so beautiful. The light flowed from Sora’s fingers like water from a gentle stream. As it moved across his skin to find the edges of the wound, Nia was entranced. The magic itself carried a hint of sound, like far away bells, and scent, sharp like a clear Spring breeze. The longer she stared, the stronger those sensations felt. Her jaw fell slack as the layers of skin and tissue folded back together. It was seamless when Sora was done.

The loud clicking of fingers near her face drew Nia back to the world around her. Telahmis and his brother were now sitting at the table having tea. Sora stood by her side, her brow wrinkled in concern.

“Are you well, girl?”

Only then did Nia realize her cheeks were wet with warm tears. She brushed at them roughly with the back of her hand and swallowed hard to gain composure.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry.” She smiled, hoping to calm Sora’s worries. “I’ve just never seen anyone do that before. Use magic, I mean. That was just, wow. It was beautiful.”

“Because you never left home much?”

Nia nodded, feeling absolutely horrible each time she reinforced that lie. She didn’t want to upset the calm they had or cause trouble for Sora. The longer she spent in the elven woman’s care the more she believed Sora wouldn’t be scared. A person that dealt with spirits and otherworldly beings would probably be fine with the idea that a whole other world existed that was so drastically different from her own. That didn’t mean the villagers would be understanding, though. Nia couldn’t get the image of an angry mob with torches and pitchforks out of her mind. No, this was a burden she carried on her own.

Meeting the other villagers had been interesting. So little was known about Rivain in her world that it was easy to pretend to know nothing at all. They were nervous to meet a new person that looked and sounded so different from them. People outside Rivain didn’t come to their village very often. Nia did her best to control her excitement. It didn’t take them long to warm up to her. They were comfortable catching her up on the latest gossip as long as she was able to listen. Most of them spoke the Trade language Nia recognized as English, to her relief. It was heavily accented but she could still understand them clearly. They also spoke another language that sounded a lot like either Spanish or Portugeuse. That was likely the regional dialect. She knew it enough to recognize the signature rolling consonants and thick vowels but not so much as being able to recognize or compare words.

Most of Sora’s supplies came by way of trade with these same villagers. What she couldn’t get from them, Claudio would bring from further away. He was gone for weeks at a time to gather herbs and ingredients from neighboring villages, and hunt in the wilds between. Since her arrival, Nia heard much about this mysterious Claudio but had yet to meet him properly. Sora loved to tell stories about her son as most mothers do. He had been the one to find her in the woods in the first place and bring her to safety. Nia wanted to thank him. Sora said he was off gathering supplies and would return when he was ready. If she wasn’t worried, then Nia wouldn’t either.

One morning she came down the steps from her loft room and heard someone out back chopping wood. It was too early for visitors and she knew Sora couldn’t do that job by herself. Nia needed coffee before she faced anyone new. There was no relief in all the universes like finding that coffee grew in Rivain and was easy to come by. It was a bitter blend but she preferred it that way. Keeping her mind focused on the task, she only half listened to the rhythmic thumping of axe against wood beyond the room.

When she had a warm cup tucked into both her hands and swallowed the first sip with a happy sigh did she look out the window. Her jaw fell open at what she saw. An elven man, bared to the waist with his back to her, was hard at work. He had the same warm, tanned skin and long, dark hair as Sora and the other villagers. Most elves in the game, and the few in the village, were built like Sora. Though leaner and slightly shorter than their human neighbors, they were just as capable of feats of strength. This one, however, was easily a head taller than Nia with muscle to spare. Game graphics were nothing compared to the real thing. She was glad he couldn’t see her in her half-awake, gaping glory.

“Oh good, he’s back.”

Sora’s voice startled Nia so much she squeaked. Clutching at her cup so she didn’t drop it, she tried to hide the blush that swept across her cheeks. That had to be Claudio. Getting caught ogling your benefactor’s son wasn’t exactly a great way to stay out of trouble.

“I wasn’t staring.”

“Of course not.”

Sora laughed kindly and watched her son work. A soft, wistful smile took over her face. Years fell away from the elven woman’s eyes and Nia couldn’t help but smile back. It was clear she loved her son dearly.

“He has grown up to be so much like his father, spirits guide his path. Looks so much like him around the time we met. Has my nose, though.” She winked at Nia. “I know my boy’s handsome, girl. I might be old but I’m not blind. Not yet, anyway.”

“He really is.”

Nia laughed at herself and shook off the discomfort. If Sora wasn’t going to take it as offensive there was no reason to really be embarrassed. Once calmed, her curiosity itched. It was so uncommon for Sora to talk about herself or her family that she couldn’t resist asking.

“What was his father like? If you don’t mind talking about him.”

“I don’t mind at all.” Sora moved around the kitchen as she spoke, making her own morning drink as she went. “Nicolás thought he was as brilliant as he was beautiful. He was right, of course. When I met him at the Dairsmuid festival I thought he was the most arrogant person I’d ever met. He was one of the wild ones, you see, and he treated us city dwellers like we were beneath his notice.”

Groaning as she settled in the opposite chair, Sora sipped her coffee. “Of course I was young too and my tongue has always been sharp. He had never been spoken to in such a way. I impressed him enough to make him curious.”

“How did he win you over?” Nia leaned forward, grinning. She was such a sucker for love stories.

“I made him work for it,” Sora laughed. “When he realized I wouldn’t be impressed with his attitude, he got so frustrated. Made this adorable huffing noise when he didn’t know what to say. But he was smart. He figured out to ask the people that knew my mother, and me, what would impress me most.”

“Your mother?”

“My mother was my teacher, child. Seers are taught by their mothers, grandmothers, aunts. In the great city they attend the Circle but everything important is learned at home. Blood, sweat, and tears, not reading and repetition. The women know the truth of it.” Her voice cracked a little, making her stop to take another sip of her drink. “My mother taught me healing first and I always had a soft spot for children. So Nic went to them instead. He would bring them sweets or tell them stories about his adventures. Somewhere along the way he learned to be kind. I saw his heart and had to have it. Along the way I gave him mine.”

Nia sighed happily. It was a simple story but it was so beautiful. So lost in her daydreaming, she didn’t notice they weren’t alone until a deep cough echoed a few feet away from her chair. She sat up quickly and looked to find a now fully dressed elven man standing by her side. Even his smile was beautiful. It crinkled the edges of his eyes. He folded himself carefully into the chair between her and Sora.

“Telling stories again, Mamae? Once you get her started about Papae she’ll never stop.” At Sora’s scoff, Claudio laughed and shook his head. “I’m glad to see she hasn’t chased you off yet.”

Nia grinned. Their joy and ease in each other’s presence was contagious. “Not yet. Thanks for saving me, by the way. I probably would have been eaten by a bear or something if you hadn’t found me when you did.”

“How did you end up out there anyway?”

Her smile faltered. Looking back into her mug, Nia collected herself. She didn’t want to lie. Lies caught up with you over time and they were both so kind.

“I fell and got lost.” It felt like a weak statement but when neither of them pressed for more details she shrugged. “Temperance lead me here. Sort of.”

“Temperance?”

As if summoned, the cat entered the room and hopped up on the counter. Everyone turned to stare. He sat back on his haunches and returned the open gaze, his head tilting slightly to the side.

“Temperance looks like a cat but he’s a spirit.”

_ **“I am both.”** _

Nia frowned. “Then why don’t you chase mice?”

** _“They never take more than can be spared. It is only fair to allow them to live.”_ **

“You’re not very good at being a cat.”

** _"I maintain the balance."_ **

Claudio looked back and forth between Nia and Temperance, confusion lifting his brows. He eventually shook his head and looked to his mother for help.

“Is she arguing with a spirit?”

“He’s not very helpful,” Nia grumbled in her own defense. “Supposed to be my guide and just sits there with that attitude.”

“What attitude?”

“He’s so sassy.” She blinked. “Can you believe him, making an argument for the mice?”

“No.” Claudio shook his head. “I only heard you talking. He’s just a cat to me.”

Nia sat up slowly and looked to Sora for an explanation. The older woman smiled and sipped her coffee as if nothing was amiss. She only shrugged under Nia’s stare. Not finding her answers, she turned back to the spirit.

“Temperance, why can’t Claudio hear you?”

** _“He does not have magic.”_ **

Her eyes narrowed. “Neither do I.”

** _“You expect to not have magic so you do not allow yourself to see it. In time you would have realized this on your own.”_ **

“But I don’t!” Nia insisted. She threw her hands up in frustration. “I wish I did but I don’t. I’m just ordinary.”

“Did no one ever tell you?” Sora sighed, looking concerned. “Whoever warded you did a thorough job. It’s no wonder you’re so lost.”

“Tell me what?” Nia chewed on her bottom lip, trying to ground her roiling emotions. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, heedless of her efforts. “Sora, please. I’m not a mage. I don’t know what-”

“It’s alright, girl. Calm yourself.” Taking both of Nia’s hands in hers, Sora hushed her softly. “Only ones that have magic in them can talk to spirits like we do. Demons can possess a body, control it completely and use it to interact with the world we know. Spirits are different. They need permission. They exist within, lash out in defense or when their purpose is disturbed but are mostly quiet friends. A guide like your friend could have just as easily been within you instead of a cat if you weren’t so well warded.”

“What do you mean warded?” This whole turn in the conversation made her head throb. “Did someone mess around in my head without asking first?”

** _“You have warded yourself. You need to remove it.”_ **

Temperance dropped from the counter to cross the floor and climb into her lap. Nia didn’t notice she was trembling until she reached up to pet him out of habit. He slow-blinked at her, leaning into the attention as she scratched under his chin.

“How do I remove what I didn’t even remember making?”

** _“I can help. It may hurt.”_ **

Her head was already pounding. Nia looked to Claudio and Sora for their thoughts. Both seemed worried but Sora gave her hands a gentle squeeze. She smiled. Reassured but still nervous, Nia nodded.

“Okay. Like ripping off a bandage, right?”

Temperance sat back and reached up to place his paws against her chest. His eyes began to glow, one gold and one deep blue. Nia focused on those eyes and tried to take slow, calming breaths. When she was ready she nodded again. Temperance lifted himself on his front feet and tilted his head towards her face until their foreheads touched. The second they connected, Nia gasped and fainted.


End file.
